


~Shared Closet~

by Kairat11



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adult Language, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jen and mish being cute, M/M, Sweetness Overload, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: Cockles clothes-sharing and how I imagined it happened.





	

  
    What slowly aroused him from the deep slumber in which he had been placidly dreaming of  joyful albeit naughty things wasn’t the golden light that frescoed the bedroom crispy white walls or the cool autumn air that seemed to have seeped through the insulated windows to caress his naked skin nor the quiet sounds of plastic sliding over metal, but the empty cold space beside him on the bed. He didn’t noticed such emptiness by patting the spot with his clumsy hand while his eyes stubbornly refused to welcome another day, but by the absence of a warmth so dear to him. The low groan that unconsciously crawled up Misha’s throat and leaped out of his mouth pulled a fond chuckled out of his lover’s chest which in turn tickled his ears and sketched a tiny quirk on his dry lips.

  
    “Good morning grumpy pants,” greeted Jensen in an exaggerated peppy voice still too far away for Misha’s taste. The sliding sound continued uninterrupted which made Misha slightly curious and prompted him to finally let his eyes flutter open completely.

  
    The  natural light from an early autumn day gently touched his eyes, and what they saw spread a flotilla of  felicitous feelings throughout his being.       
    Jensen stood in front of the open closet wearing only a pair of perfectly fitting dark gray boxer briefs, bow legs a bit more spread apart than usual which of course brought back memories of their very busy night and caused a self-satisfied smirk to stretch Misha’s lips; as his eyes traveled up Jen’s now firmer body, he rolled to the side and propped his left elbow on the fluffy pillow and then rested his head on his hand. Misha wanted to have a better view of the masterfully handcrafted body standing a few steps away from the bed; it was such a sensitive body, the freckled skin taut but strangely soft.

  
    Just recalling the way he adored it last night, with ardent kisses and thirsty licks and hungry sucks made him shiver; he felt home-sick when distance came between J and him. He had been careful not to leave bruises, but he made sure to at least show Jensen how much he wanted to brand him by suckling his nipples until they turned crimson. Oh, how pretty Jensen had cried with pleasure, so much so that he had to stop before his lover came untouched.

   
    Misha hadn’t noticed how wide he was smiling or how intensely he had been looking at Jensen until the familiar husky voice he fancied shook him out of his unholy thoughts.

  
    “You’re such a perv. So early in the morning and already sporting a very impressive hard-on, you are insatiable,” teased Jen as he looked over his shoulder with the biggest grin sprawling his sumptuous pink lips and shimmery greens honed on his shameless lower body. Misha couldn’t help but giggle, because yes, his dick was definitely standing on attention under the soft white sheets.  

  
    “Is that wrong? Does it bother you?” Instantly he saw the effect his still sleep-wrecked voice had on Jensen; it materialized in a subtle shudder and an array of goosebumps, a heavy curtain of fluttering eyelashes and a conspicuous gasp. All those small reactions sent his heart on a drum roll. He had to take a deep breath to gather himself.

  
    An immediate ‘no’ was given in the form of a head shake as honest malachites gazed at him. Jensen was still facing the closet; his hands were holding a black polo shirt and a two-tone gray and white, long sleeved plaid shirt. “It doesn’t bother me at all, I’m used to it, you horny old man. But my ass hurts a bit so don’t go entertaining pervy thoughts.”  

  
    The desirousness in Jensen’s voice contradicted his words and punched all the air out of Misha’s lungs; his right hand resting on his hip clenched desperately lest it traveled down to his rock hard cock to stroke it.  Thus, Misha decided to veer the conversation in a less exciting direction, or so he thought. The smell of green tea suddenly swirled inside his nose and made his mouth water. _How had he missed such delectable smell?_ The adorable smile etched on Jen’s lips gave him the obvious answer: Nothing, no matter how interesting, delicious or beautiful could compete with the sight, smell, taste, sound, and feel of the people he loved and held his heart. Vicki had the same effect on him.

  
    “I made you tea. Aren’t I nice?” A quick glance from cheerful eyes accompanied the words, yet their focus immediately drifted back to the clothes he held in his broad hands.

  
    “Yes, very nice indeed. Thank you, Jen.”

  
    “You welcome, Cowboy.”

  
    The nickname painted another smile on his lips, and before he spoke he swept his tongue over his lips. A decision he came to regret the second a nasty, bitter taste flooded his taste buds. At his grimace, J let a string of laughter bounce on the walls; apparently his boyfriend had eyes on the back of his head.

  
    “What are you doing? You woke up very early today. Do you have plans?” As he voiced his thoughts, his hand went up to card through his mussy hair; he needed to get a haircut soon.

  
    This time, Jensen turned around to face him and then  uttered, “Not really, unless going for a fall walk counts. I was just going through my closet and pulled a few pieces of clothes that I think would look good on you. They don’t fit me anymore, but they’ll fit you like a glove. What do you think of these?”

  
    His man lifted up the hangers in his hands and gazed at him with such unbridled enthusiasm that even if he didn’t like the clothes he would have said yes. But that wasn’t the case, Jensen had impeccable taste so he didn’t have any objections about the clothes. J has been buying and showering him with hand-me-downs for years now, and the eagerness which he showed every time Misha accepted the gifts as well as the possessive glint in jadeite eyes when he wore said clothes caused an indescribable feeling to bubble up in his veins. There was no greater joy to him than seeing Jensen smile, also wearing his boyfriend’s clothes assuaged the sting of separation.

  
    “I like them, you got good taste. Thank you, J.”

  
    Instantly, a smug smirk settled on fleshy lips before his lover replied, “Of course I have good taste, just look at my wife and my man.” The last word came paired up with a trademark Jensen-deadly-wink. Said wink will be the death of him, specially when accompanied by the most charming smile he has ever seen.

  
    “Boasting is unsightly, Ackles,” he singed-songed, and belatedly tried to avoid the long sleeved shirt that was playfully thrown at his face. A wreath of giggles shook his shoulders as he reached to removed the shirt covering his face, and then placed it over his legs.

  
    An amused Jensen greeted him with a flip of the bird, a faux pout, and arched eyebrows; he no longer held the hanger with the black polo shirt but instead a box-shaped package wrapped in black and white ‘Happy Birthday’ paper and a golden bow.  

  
    “Keep acting like a little shit and I won’t give you this belated birthday present.” As Jensen spoke, his feet betrayed him by bouncing on the floor in a happy dance mixed with nervousness while the hands holding the gift held on tighter.

  
    A desperate urge to hug and kiss his Jen inundated his being and catapulted him to sit up. _How could a grown man be so endearing?_ _How could he resist the deep blush of  freckle-dusted cheeks?_ This man in front of him seemingly confident and unarguably gorgeous conjured in him disparate feelings; lust and fondness, possessiveness and tenderness and an odd need to protect. Their eyes were fixed on each other, determined to dig deep enough to catch a glimpse of their emotions.

  
    “Come here, J. You are too far and I am cold.” Stretching his left arm, he waited expectantly for his lover to take his hand. He didn’t have to wait long to feel the warmth he had missed so much evanesce the thin film of frost that had cloaked his skin.

  
    “I’m not kissing your stinky mouth, Mish.” Once again, Jensen’s treacherous body contradicted his words as the corners of his mouth offered an indulgent smile that crinkled his eyes.

  
    “But you must,” Misha whispered.  After years of dating, he could still say that just a word from Jensen could effortlessly send his heart into a full gallop.     

  
    A couple of steps and interlaced hands, a gentle pull and twin released breaths- that’s all they needed to collapse into each others lips, morning-breath be dammed. The package on Jen’s hand ended up with a dull thud on the hardwood floor as his hands journeyed up Misha’s back and hurry to bury in silky dark locks. Meanwhile, Misha’s hands glided up J’s muscled arms, finger pads lovingly mapped a sensitive neck, and then cradled beloved freckled cheeks. Throaty moans and low groans, careful nips and mischievous sucks and wicked tongues in a sensual dance set  their fresh afire, yet neither of them made a move to further their desire. And how could they, when one kiss between them was as intimate as their love making. Guess they were part of the lucky few that fell more and more for each other as time passed.

  
    When a sheen of sweat had bedewed their skin and their lungs were completely out of air that the necessity for oxygen became essential, their lips parted as they both gasped for air. Heaving chests and ragged breaths broke the silence of the room while their eyes remained shut and their hands clung to each other. Once their breathing evened out and after a few hard swallows, in sync rumbles of laughter prompted their eyes to crack open.

  
    “You’re a one smooth bastard, you know that?” rasped J all the while reaching for the forgotten present, but still letting his eyes linger on Misha’s reddened lips. Misha’s eyes were equally invested, and sneaked a subtle glance towards his boyfriend’s prominent erection, of course that didn’t help calm down his own straining one.

  
    “But you like it, don’t deny it.” Teasing each other like this was something that belonged only to them; it spoke of feelings that inhabited their hearts, of ornate words their lips didn’t pronounced much. I love yous and I need yous and I want yous don’t necessarily have to be spoken all the time, actions spoke louder.

  
    A hum was the only answer he received before the belated birthday present was plopped on his lap. “Open it.” Without wasting time, he obeyed.

  
    Misha could feel the weight of impatient eyes willing his hands to move faster; a side glance allowed him to engrave in his memory the most adorable expression he had seen on a grown man. He just wanted to forget about the present and pour his feelings into a ravenous kiss, but he didn’t because this was important to Jensen, because liking this present will make his Jen smile, and that smile was among the things he treasured the most.

  
    Once the gift wrap was set aside, he opened the box and his eyes immediately darted to reunite with happy ones. Before he could form any words Jensen spoke.

  
    “Do you like it?” His voice was low and oh so sweet that Misha could no longer hold back his impulse to ravage precious lips. Once again, their mouths collided and their tongues entangled; it was a bruising kiss that consumed their breaths.

  
    “I do…but h-how did you know that I wanted it?” he asked between licks and sucks while his fingertips wandered up and down Jensen’s chest.

  
    Smiling into the kiss, evergreen eyes glowing with delight and broad hands curling around his hips, Jen confessed in a quiet voice, “I noticed how your eyes often darted looks at the jacket while we walked around the store, and that rarely happens, so I figure you must have really liked it. I hope I wasn’t wrong because I think red leather would suit you perfectly.”

  
    “You aren’t wrong. Unfailingly, you always choose clothes that look good on me. I feel like your Ken doll.” The last sentence startled a laugh out of his lover that was quite contagious; gummy grins and crinkled eyes and noses colored their faces until they finally regained their bearings.

  
    “Mmm, Ken has never look so damn sexy,” J murmured as he licked his lips and tightened his hold on Misha’s hips.

  
    “Why, thank you, handsome.” Misha purposely said in a susurration close to Jen’s ear using Cas’s deep bass voice. This time Jensen’s body shuddered more violently at the same time a drawn out moan reverberated in Misha’s ear.

  
    “God, Mish…”

  
    “Thank you J, for the present, for everything.” He really meant it and he wanted Jensen to know how much he appreciated his efforts, so he locked their gazes and let a wordless conversation take place. After a few seconds passed, his lover broke the silence.

  
    “What will you answer when people compliment you and ask you where you bought these shirts or this jacket? You know your fans will ask.” The genuine curiosity lacing his boyfriend’s words and sparkling in his eyes curled his lips into a full smile; Jensen was devastatingly cute.

  
    “I’ll tell them that a friend gave them to me.”

  
    “Hmm, a _friend_ , huh? Well, now that that’s settle, can your friend entice you to let him ride your cock in a _friendly_ way. Because friends do that sort of thing, right?” While Jensen uttered those words with a shit-eating grin, he took off his boxers, pushed Misha down on the mattress, pulled down the sheet covering Misha’s aching erection, and expertly straddled his lap.

  
    “I thought you were sore,” Misha questioned with a mix of unfeigned surprise and concern as he rubbed circles on the small of his man’s back.

  
    Jensen huffed out a laugh all the while he reached for the almost empty bottle of lube resting on the metal bedside table, and then depositing it in Misha’s hand.

  
    “A little bit of pain feels good now and then, so go on and help out a _friend_ , Mish.”

  
    “As you wish, Jen, the only _friend_ that’s always allowed to ride my cock.”    
        
   
  
      
   ~FIN~  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
